Entwined
by MyScarlettLady
Summary: Set after the New Directions' Born This Way performance & based on Muchacha10's drawing 'Klaine: We Are Entwined' here's what happened next when the two boys go sit together and just relax. And they show appreciation for certain T-Shirts.


Based on Muchacha10's beautiful drawing 'Klaine: We Are Entwined' (Take a look here: http : / / fav. me/ d3f9eqb)

* * *

><p>"Elephant, definitely an elephant."<p>

"What? Are you insane? It's obviously a goat! How on earth did you get elephant?"

"Well how did you get goldfish before? Honestly, Blaine, I worry about your eyesight some times. All that grey, blue and red piping has gone to your head and now you can't see properly." There was a great sigh. "Such a pity."

"MY eyesight! What about YOUR eyesight. All that hairspray has addled your brain, killed all your brain cells. No wonder you see crazy things like elephants in the sky."

Kurt reached over and swatted his arm towards Blaine. He missed and with a chuckle Blaine continued. "See, can't even hit straight. I bet those skinny jeans you wear cut off the blood flow going to your brain. Not a very good combination."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt sighed with a grin on his face. "You _love_ my jeans." He said smugly, eyes closed as he felt the sun's rays kiss his eyelids. When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt opened them again and tilted his chin upwards so that he was now looking up at Blaine. "What? No witty comeba- oh!" for he had just noticed the purely predatory look in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine was a big fan of Kurt's skinny jeans, probably Kurt's biggest fan. Unfortunately, his boyfriend liked to wear his tightest, most figure hugging jeans in public and as Blaine was usually very well behaved and reserved with Kurt in front of others, this meant that he didn't get the opportunity to stop and see just how _good_ Kurt looked in his skinny jeans. So if Kurt was giving Blaine an excuse to look, well then, Blaine was going to take it. So yes, maybe Blaine was shamelessly checking his boyfriend out, and maybe his eyes had gotten a little stuck on his boyfriend's _deliciously_ and oh-so _sinfully_ tight jeans which meant that he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away quite yet. And _maybe_ he had a large smirk on his face now, but really, what was wrong with that anyway?

"Oh believe me, darling, there are _plenty_ of things I could say about your jeans." His eyes slowly travelled the length of Kurt's body and back again, skimming over Kurt's scarlet cheeks before they reached the boy's eyes, which were wide as they gazed back. Kurt rolled over on the grass, mirroring Blaine's position as he rested his chin in the palm of one hand, bracing the elbow on the ground.

Kicking his legs in the air behind him, one after the other he cocked his head and said in a coy voice, "See anything you like, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine cocked one eyebrow in response. "I most certainly do, Mr Hummel." He replied and reached out a hand in front of him, fingers outstretched-

To curl around the coffee thermos lying innocently next to Kurt's elbow.

"Ah coffee, you beautiful object of my desires. How I have been longing for you."

Kurt scowled at his boyfriend. "Before you start composing epic love poems _Romeo_, that thermos is empty." The smile fell from Blaine's lips. "I finished it whilst you were trying to decide whether that cloud was a turtle or an exploding pumpkin."

"Coffee thief." Blaine muttered. "It was such a hard decision. Was it an aquatic reptile or a rupturing Halloween vegetable? Such a tough call." he finished, tossing the empty thermos towards the picnic basket. "Anyway, where were we?"

"I believe you were complimenting me on the fabulousness of my jeans." Kurt replied, rolling back over to lie on the ground once more, bringing one arm up to shield his eyes from the sun and stretching one leg high up in the air to aid his point. "You may continue."

"Ah yes. The circulation-stopping, skin-tight jeans." Kurt felt Blaine's breath reverberated in the shell of his ear and smirked as he heard Blaine shuffling next to him on the grass. He threw down the arm and squinted across to see Blaine crawling on his knees passed his head and chuckled, shutting his eyes. "Yes, I definitely remember now." And ignoring Kurt's squawks of protest, sat down on the boy's foot.

"Blaine! What on earth do you think you are doing? Get off my foot now!" he wriggled his right leg but as that proved to be completely ineffective, he sat up and brought his left foot down-

Only for it to be quickly clamped down on as Blaine warped his fingers around Kurt's ankle.

Kurt made another indignant sound and tried to shake off Blaine's hold on both feet, but his boyfriend simply laughed. "Ah, ah, ah." He tutted playfully, "you can't tease me with these beautiful legs of yours and not expect me to want a closer look." And winked.

"Closer look? More like an inspection." Kurt grumbled as he lay back down on the grass.

"Which I'm sure you'll pass with flying colours." Blaine grinned as he began to work his way up Kurt's leg, making his two fingers 'walk' their way along. When they reached Kurt's knee, the walking hands stopped and returned to palms and fingers stroking along the denim. "You know, Kurt, I always wondered how you got yourself into jeans like this."

Kurt smirked right back at him. "You're the one who sings about people putting their hands on your skin-tight jeans, why don't you tell me?" he replied sweetly.

Blaine laughed, but decided that two could play at this game. Shifting his weight so as not to hurt either of them, he dropped kurt's right leg and leaned over Kurt on all fours, bracing one hand to the left of Kurt's ear as his right hand remained on Kurt's left leg. "Ah, but you're such an expert, Kurt. After all, _don't be a drag just be a queen_." He said in a sing-song voice, bobbing his head to the lyrics.

Kurt laughed beneath him. "I'm surprised you can even remember that. When I got up on that stage you looked like your eyes were going to pop out of your head and your jaw would detach from your skull." He giggled, twirling a finger through Blaine's curls.

"Believe me." Blaine said, turning his head to place a kiss to the inside of Kurt's wrist. "I was paying lots and lots of attention. I didn't even know your hips could do that!" his eyes moved to the slip of skin between Kurt's white T-shirt and the skinny jeans, shifting his right hand so that he could start drawing little circles with his fingertips on the flesh there. "And you knew _exactly_ what you were doing to me, those looks you were throwing me: don't think I didn't notice!" he finished with a grin.

Kurt giggled. "I may have had a small inclination." His eyes looked to the side as he fought to hold back a grin. "So where did you disappear to after the show? By the time I disentangled myself from Mercedes & Rachel's clutches you'd vanished! And then you reappear with Brittany of all people. What were you two up to?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about, I promise." Blaine smiled down at him. "Santana wasn't up there singing and dancing which upset Britt and as her favourite 'dolphin' was caught up in the middle of a New Directions-Gaga hug, so she went and found the nearest dolphin, me!" Blaine finished with a proud smile on his face. When Kurt opened his mouth to ask if Blaine knew exactly what Britt meant by that, he cut him off. "And yes, I do know that Britt thinks that dolphins are just gay sharks," he laughed, "but I _am_ pleased to be favourite dolphin number two if it means coming after you." He placed a quick peck on his boyfriend's nose. "She actually helped me out with something."

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "She better not have offered to help you perfect your kissing technique Mr Anderson, or what to know if all 'Capital G Boys' taste the same." Kurt mirrored Blaine's motions a few moments prior and did the little quote mark signs with his fingers as he quoted the former Cheerio and Blaine smiled, making a mental note to find out more about that later.

"No, silly. She was just helping me with my costume." Blaine replied cryptically.

"Costume?" Kurt pulled himself up so that he was leaning back on his elbows. "What costumes? The Warblers don't _wear_ costumes; you wear your uniforms to blend in like harmonies! I think I would be the first one making suggestions on clothing at a council meeting. And why didn't I hear about this? I only just left!"

"It's not for The Warblers. It's for me, or should I say, you?"

Kurt just looked puzzled by this and Blaine decided enough was enough. He sat back so that he was straddling Kurt's knees and reached for the zip on his Dalton Academy Physical Education department hoody. It was the only item of clothing he owned with a high enough neckline and he wanted to surprise Kurt. His fingers reached the metal and tugged downwards.

When Kurt read Blaine's T-Shirt he laughed, before opening up his jacket to reveal his very own _Born This Way_ T-shirt once more. Whilst Kurt's read _LIKES BOYS_ in large block capitals, Blaine's had the words _LOVES A BOY_ pressed neatly to the front of his.

"Brittany knows how to work the machine." Blaine explained, enjoying Kurt's reaction. "She made one for Santana, you know. I didn't know that she was Lebanese."

"Santana? She's not." Kurt said, his eyebrows raising. "She's Hispanic. Mind you, Brittany's T-Shirt said s_toopid_ not _stupid_ so perhaps it's a spelling error. She quite literally forgets her own name sometimes, you know."

This time Blaine was the one who laughed. "I did have to step in and make sure it was spelt correctly before we finished it. I only made a few adjustments. But what do you think?" he sat up straight, kneeling now with his hands on his hips and chin pointed slightly upwards into the air.

"You look like you're trying to be Superman?" Kurt asked and the corner of Blaine's mouth twitched. "I like it. I like it a_ lot_." He pulled his legs out from underneath his boyfriend and reached up so that he could wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. "At least you've got the hair for it, glancing up at Blaine's un-gelled hair, with one particularly stubborn curl falling over his forehead.

"Don't you like it?" Blaine pouted, his eyebrows scrunching together in the middle and the corners of his mouth downturned in a pathetic puppy expression. Or at least it would have been pathetic if Kurt didn't fall for it, which he did. Every time.

"Oh, I like it alright." Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine on the nose. "I like it very much." Blaine grinned and kissed him back, pressing his lips firmly to Kurts. "Never thought I'd say this," Kurt murmured as he took a breath, "but thank you Miss Pilsbury, you were right!" his eyes flickered back to the words pressed across the material clinging to Blaine's chest. It truly was a _beautifully_ fitted T-shirt. He unwound his arms from around the back of Blaine's neck and dragged downwards, fingers tracing the letters as he felt the strong muscles beneath the cotton move under his touch. When he was done, he reached around the back once more and pressed against the curve in his boyfriend's spine, pushing them flushed together. Blaine, who had shut his eyes when Kurt's hands had started their way down across his chest, made a small exclamation of surprise when Kurt pulled them together. He opened them to see a mischievous glint in Kurt's eyes and a cheeky grin on his face before reaching forward and they were kissing once again. One of Kurt's hands ghosted its way back up Blaine's spine to bury his fingers in the curls on the back of Blaine's neck whilst the other pressed tighter still to the small of Blaine's back. Blaine's hands resumed their place on Kurt's hips and they drew the same patterns on the skin above the waistline of Kurt's jeans as his tongue did on the roof of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt made a sound between a mewl and a moan and before either of them knew what was going on, they were tumbling over and over in the grass, resulting in a tangled mess of limbs. Hazel eyes met the glasz and they both took in the flushed complexion, ruffled hair and rumpled clothes of the other. As one, the boys began to laugh and extricated their own limbs.

"You'd best hope I don't find any grass stains later on Mr Anderson." Kurt said in a teasing voice. "And _no_, you do _not_ need to check." He added, seeing the glint in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Such a pity." Blaine sighed, flopping down on the grass and looking up at the clouds dancing across the sky again before his eyes flitted across to Kurt's face. "It would have been a very thorough check too."

Kurt's complexion, which had just returned to its usual porcelain, flushed once more. "I'm sure it would have been." He mumbled, flopping down on the grass so that the two of them were facing away from each other, but had their heads close. "Maybe if you're good I'll let you check on the way back to the car." He said, one arm snaking across the grass reaching up over his head, searching for the soft curls of Blaine's head. He found it and stroked down until he reached Blaine's cheek, which he pressed his palm to. Blaine cupped his hand around Kurt's and they both smiled.

That's where they lay as the sky turned from blue to rosey pink to firey orange before blending into inky blue until stars dotted the heavens, twinkling like the sequins on Kurt's Single Ladies ensemble. The boys barely moved, save to point out a clouded shape or star formation or mummer quiet, secret words of love and affection. They let their hands, entwined together in the space between them do all the talking.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! Here's some fluff to make-up for 'The Scream'. :)<br>As always I _adore_ reviews and read each and every one of them and try to reply to them (if you post using an account) within a couple of days. Reviews make me happy, so please let me know what you think!

~ Sarah xx

(Oh and congratulations to Darren on winning at the TCA's. We're all so pleased! You mentioned StarKid! *dies* And the interviews from the Glee Premiere are really funny. I can't wait to see it! And as for the Dalton Ch 26 ... :O Just no words! It was that amazing!)


End file.
